Under The Hood
by BunnyEars89
Summary: The new guy at work has caught the eye of Seth Rollins. Sparks fly under the hood at Straight Edge Auto. Will they be contained, or start a fire? Slash pairing, and hetero pairing later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello. Thank you for looking at my story. This is an Auto Shop AU. Please enjoy it and leave a review. Or don't. I am not a beggar.

I don't own these characters.

**Under The Hood**

**Chapter One**

Seth checked the time on his phone for the seventh time since he had gotten on the treadmill. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He was just supposed to hang out with a few people from work. The people that worked at the garage were cool, but he was never nervous about hanging with them. Maybe it was the new guy making his anxiety peak.

He continued to run his warm down mile, but was thinking about stopping early. He needed a shower, and then he needed to stop by his apartment after he left the gym. He wanted to look good tonight. Even if that meant slightly nicer jeans, and a plain fitted t-shirt. Finally deciding to let his anxiety get the best of him, he turned off the machine and slowed to a walk as it powered down.

The girl that worked at the gym, Paige, came by with a towel and disinfectant to clean the machine. She had been watching Seth check his phone over and over. Assuming he was in a hurry to leave, she figured she would help him be on his way.

"Hey!" Seth said breathlessly, noticing the pale, compact woman. "You don't need to do that." He smiled at her thoughtfulness, as she wiped down the machine for him.

She smiled back. "It's fine. You got a big date?"

"No, just meeting people from work," Seth said, wondering if he was that obviously wound up. "There's some new people coming with us. You wanna go?" He offered. He had never invited her out before, thinking she'd take it the wrong way. But after years of interaction, she had to know he wasn't interested.

"I gotta close tonight, but thanks for thinking of me." She said simply. Her smile said that she was honestly grateful, and Seth thought he'd try again later. If she was grateful for the invite, then he would send another one her way soon.

"Alright," he said, grabbing his water bottle. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here," the dark haired brit said, leaning on the newly clean machine.

His reflection looked amiss. There was something not quite right with him. Seth tried to tell himself that it was just chemical. His diet, or something. No way was he this put off by the new guy. Well, not 'put off' really. It was something else. He lost his confidence around this guy, and it was because Seth wanted to sleep with him so bad.

Seth was nothing but confident when it came to flirting. He never had a problem getting laid. In fact, it was pretty easy for him, but lately… He didn't want to just sleep with someone. He would. No doubt he would. But lately, he wanted more than just someone to sleep with. He figured he was getting soft in his old age, and dismissed it at the time. Then he met Dean Ambrose.

Seth sighed heavily just thinking about the guy. Not a dreamy sigh. A 'my tortured soul is giving me heartburn' sigh.

Dean was quick witted, disarmingly funny, charming when he wanted to be, and had a gritty sort of charisma that Seth couldn't resist. Dirty jokes and half smiles seemed to be Ambrose's specialties and they drove Seth crazy. He was about the same height as Seth and just as in shape. When they would talk at work, Dean in just his undershirt, Seth would stare at Dean's chest, arms, abs. wondering what it would be like for Dean to fuck him.

It was more than that though. Seth wanted Dean to like him. He wanted to hang out with him, make jokes with him, kiss him, impress him…

Standing there, looking in his bathroom mirror, Seth realized he had a crush. A full on teenage-girl-writing-about-you-in-her-diary crush. What the hell? Old age _had_ made him soft.

"This is fucking stupid," Seth said, taking off the sport jacket he had put on over his t-shirt. He meant the jacket, and he meant his feelings. "Are feelings really fucking necessary?"

The cursing was making him feel better. It always did. Looking in the mirror, he decided to leave his hair down. Walking out of the bathroom, he picked up the sport jacket and put it back on the hanger. His apartment was generally clean. There were stacks of junk here and there, but nothing ever stayed on the floor for long.

"Time to go." With that he picked up his car keys and left for the sports bar.

Dean sat alone at the large table reserved for their party. He was the first one there. It wasn't usually his style, but he wanted a beer or two before the others got there. He sighed and took another gulp from the frothy glass and looked out into space. Why was he so nervous? It was just a work function.

He had made friends with nearly everyone there already. There was Punk the owner, Punk's wife and business manager AJ, the other mechanics Jimmy and Jey, the other new hire Roman, and the office manager Seth. Seth was the one who had introduced him to everyone and made him feel welcome. It was really nice of him, but Dean could feel Seth's interest in him growing.

Dean had been in a long term relationship up until about a month ago. Right around when he got hired by Punk, his girlfriend had left him. She had taken off in the middle of the day and left a note on the kitchen counter. He came home from work and she was just gone.

Gazing down into his beer glass, Dean remembered running to her closet and opening it to find- nothing. The memory was painful, but even more painful was that she hadn't said goodbye. Not even in her not. It just said, 'I can't do this anymore' in her pretty little script. Dean had known thing were bad, but he was ready to work on them again since he got a job. One thing at a time, you know?

Dean wasn't ready to admit that their break up was his fault, but he knew it wasn't hers.

"Hey, Dean!" It was Roman. He was the new mechanic that specialized in motorcycles. Dean's specialty was obsolete models. The shop had been doing well enough to hire new guys that specialized.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked as Roman sat down.

"Not a lot. I'm looking forward to the game, though," Roman commented. It was the first Bears game of the season and all of Chicago was getting ready.

The waitress stopped by the table and took Roman's drink order. The two sat in comfortable silence while the pre-game commentators speculated wildly.

"Guess who's here!?" Punk said, throwing an arm around Roman's neck. He was in a good mood, which was rare. "It's me!" The tattooed man pretended to put Roman in a head lock.

Roman smiled and pushed Punk away more gently than Dean would have. "Where's AJ?" Roman asked as their boss took a seat at the head of the table.

"She's closing up with Jey. Jimmy and Seth are on the way. Jimmy's bringing his wife Naomi." Punk said, eyeing the waitress. Punk was married, but he wasn't dead. Knowing Punk and AJ, and their relationship, Dean knew Punk would never stray.

Next to arrive were AJ and Jey, having driven there together. Then Jimmy and Naomi were next. As the table filled up, Dean realized that the only seat left was for Seth and it was the one next to his. Dean was gonna need another beer.

It wasn't that he didn't like Seth. He did. That was the problem. If he thought he could have casual sex with the guy and move on, then it would be fine. No problems. But… Dean had to admit, he liked Seth. He was funny, interesting, and attractive. He was very attractive.

Dean wasn't attracted to men in general. They had to look and act a certain way. Most of the men that Dean wanted to sleep with were tragically straight. He would have slept with Roman in a heartbeat, unfortunately Roman was heterosexual.

Dean eyed the man on his left. Yes, he would indeed sleep with Roman.

Seth walked in the bar to see everyone was waiting for him. He had really tried not to be late, but he was too nervous to focus on time.

He walked toward the table and almost stopped in his tracks when he saw the look Dean was giving Roman. It was an appraising look. Like, Dean was checking out the tall, muscled Samoan. That boded both well and terribly for Seth.

Dean might be into men, but if he was, he might be interested in Roman.

Seth knew instantly why he was so nervous about this particular guy. He didn't know for sure if Dean was gay. It would crush him if he got rejected just because he was a guy. If Dean was gay and rejected him anyway, that would be the worst. But for tonight, he just wanted to know where Dean fell on the Kinsey scale.

It would be tricky, but then he would have some answers. "Is this seat taken?" He asked, surprising Dean.

Dean shook his head. "It's all yours."

Dinner was ordered 'pass the plate' style. Large plates of chicken wings, potato wedges, sliders, and coleslaw were shared among the table. Everyone had eyes on the game here and there, but conversation was good.

"I bet you're all wondering why I'm treating you to dinner, and why I'm in a good mood," Punk announced to the table.

"Yeah, we're all a little concerned," Seth commented. Everyone laughed. Punk was notoriously moody, but tonight he was chipper as hell.

Punk smiled at AJ and said, "You tell them."

AJ gave a brilliant smile back and then turned to the table. "Last quarter our business hit a big milestone. As of last month, Straight Edge Auto has made a million dollars in profit!"

The whole table cheered and toasted. Dean and Roman exchanged a look that said 'all-fuckin'-right'. Clearly they had chosen the right company to work for. SEA had only been open for eighteen months, but their business model was excellent. It was part of the reason Dean had applied in the first place.

They continued to celebrate, watch the game, talk about work, and tease AJ about giving out raises now that the company had a million dollars. Eventually things began to wind down and folks started discussing their personal lives. Seth listened to everyone chat. He didn't like commenting without being asked. The Naomi turned to Dean.

"Hey, Dean. You should go out with my friend Cameron." She said, rather unhelpfully. Cameron could be a man or woman's name.

Seth watched Dean stiffen and consider his answer. It occurred to Seth that Dean was quite private. All they knew was that Dean was single, and they only knew that because a customer asked him. No preference mentioned, no dating history; Seth didn't even know where Dean lived.

"I'm not looking for anything serious right now," Dean said, setting down his fork. It was as if he was preparing for…

"Why not?" Naomi and AJ asked at the same time.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend a month ago," Dean replied. Seth's heart sank. Girls then. There was still hope, but it wasn't much.

"How long were you together?" AJ asked. Roman was paying attention now too.

"Um, two years," Dean sounded unsure. Roman put a hand on Dean's shoulder, a comforting touch. Seth felt a wave of jealousy he didn't want to feel. Jealousy was for other people. It was a childish emotion.

"What happened?" AJ said, looking a bit sheepish for asking.

"Oh, you know. The usual." Dean said, going back to eating, assuming the questioning was over.

"So, are you looking for something casual?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow. "I have a feeling after taking one look at you, Cameron would be cool with it."

"Are you saying I'm hot, Naomi?" Dean asked, smiling that lopsided smile that made Seth swoon. God, he hated himself right now. He was so embarrassed with himself. Jealousy, weak knees. It was revolting.

Naomi rolled her eyes and blushed as Jimmy gave her a playful shove. "I am!" She said, shoving Jimmy back. "I got eyes, baby!"

Now the whole table was paying attention and Dean was the only one looking at his plate. Was he embarrassed…? Or hungry?

"I don't want to date right now," Dean said quietly, ending the conversation.

Dean could feel a blush burning his face. He hated talking about his personal life with people he didn't know. To make it worse, Seth was hanging on every word.

Dean could feel the other man's attention like something palpable. It made him uncomfortable. Seth was a cool guy and all, but Dean needed him to back off right now. He also felt bad about lying.

He hadn't broken up with his girlfriend. She had broken up with him. He knew it was dumb to lie, but these people didn't know him and a man has to protect his pride. That, and saying he got dumped would bring on that odd sort of empathy strangers give out.

Yeah, everything about this was icky. Seth's attention, near strangers getting into his personal business, and lying just to protect his pride. He felt gross.

"Hey, you okay?" Seth asked as everyone else went back to talking.

"Yeah. Wanna get drunk with me?" He asked, turning to face the other man fully. Damn, Seth was good looking.

"Right now?" Seth inquired, eyeing their boss at the end of the table. Punk wouldn't approve of them drinking to excess. It was Friday, but Punk was straight edge and Seth didn't want to piss off the older man.

"Nah. In a little while. There's a bar by my place. We can park at my house and walk there."

"Okay," Seth agreed. He didn't know why Dean had asked him instead of Roman, or even why Dean wanted to drink. But he wasn't about to say 'no'.

**A/N: **Leave a review. Or don't. End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I see you made it to chapter two. Thanks for the kind reviews.

**Under The Hood**

**Chapter Two**

The house Dean led Seth to was in Hyde Park just west of the University of Chicago. Seth actually knew exactly where they were. His mom lived in the same neighborhood. She was a professor at the University, so Seth got to go there for free because of it.

He got a degree in business and yet the only job he could find in this economy was as an office manager. It was fine with Seth. He liked his job, but it wasn't what he dreamed of as he sat through class after class about finance.

Dean parked in the garage and Seth managed to find a spot on the street, even if it was a few houses down.

They walked to a bar on the corner of the next block over and sat at the bar. It was packed to the brim with college juniors and seniors, and probably a few freshmen with fake IDs. The bar had a different name than when Seth was in school. The name of the bar had changed a few times, and there were always small changes along with the names. Right now there was a dance floor where the pool tables used to be, and a DJ replaced the karaoke machine.

"So, why did you invite me out?" Seth shouted over the music.

Dean had been thinking about that on the drive to his place. He had invited Seth out for two reasons; he was lonely, and he knew Seth would say 'yes'. He was taking advantage of Seth's crush on him. It wasn't fair to Seth, but Dean was hurting so much that it didn't seem to matter to him anymore.

Dean missed his girlfriend. In truth, he was in a lot of emotional pain. He had tried so hard this time, and things still didn't work out. At this point he just wanted to get drunk enough to not care. To not hurt so much anymore. Was it a good idea? No. Would it help? Maybe. Would Seth end up hurting just as much as Dean was because of this? He didn't know. But as they said, misery loves company.

Dean's plan was simple. Drink, hit on Seth, and see what happened. It was wrong. It was selfish. He didn't care anymore.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," Dean said. It wasn't technically a lie.

"Why me, though?" Seth's look was cautiously hopeful.

_Dammit, Ambrose. Leave the kid alone_. "I like you." Just then their drinks arrived.

It had been pretty clear that they would be drinking to get drunk. Dean had ordered a whiskey neat, and Seth had ordered a double vodka with lime.

They chatted as they downed their first round. They talked about work and football and college. Dean had gone to college for a semester before he realized it wasn't for him. Higher education was fine, but being told how to think was detestable.

Round after round they discovered they had a lot in common. A high tolerance for alcohol was not one of them.

Dean was feeling comfortably drunk, and Seth was on his way to blacking out. Dean watched as the glassy eyed man got up from the table to get water from the bar. A good idea, for sure.

As Seth walked away, Dean watched him go. Seth was in good shape. Excellent shape, actually. He had to hit the gym every day to look like that. Admiring Seth's body was something he usually did secretly, while Seth appreciated Dean's uncontrollably. Dean smiled at that. The man had no poker face and Dean found that cute.

Seth stood at the bar, looking for their waitress. He needed some water and then they needed to close their tabs. If they didn't leave soon, he was going to do or say something stupid. He didn't want to scare off his new friend by hitting on him.

Honestly, Seth was short on friends these days. A few of his college friends moved away. Jimmy had gotten married. Punk was meaner than a rattlesnake, and so was AJ. They were fun to hang with occasionally, but being full time friends might have killed Seth. So the only people left were Dean and Roman.

Roman was cool, but he was quiet. Every time Seth talked to him, he felt like he was dominating the conversation. That's because he was, but the other man could have contributed more. Sheesh.

That was why he had gravitated toward Dean. He was talkative, smart, and hot. God, Dean was so hot.

Seth found himself staring at the taller man time and time again. Gazing at his lips, or his broad shoulders, or his arm in the tight black t-shirt the man was wearing. He was never so obvious. Somehow Dean made Seth forget how to be subtle. It was ridiculous, and it was going to screw everything up.

Soon Seth had what he needed and was headed back to the table. As fuzzy as his head was, he took one look at Dean, and knew he had to leave ASAFP. Cause he could have sworn Dean was checking him out. And that wasn't right. It was the vodka getting the best of him.

"Here's yours," Seth said, handing Dean his bill.

"You wanna leave?" Dean asked. He didn't sound hurt. He didn't sound happy. There was a husky quality to his voice. That sweet honeyed rasp sounded the way Seth had imagined it when… No, he was wrong. Dean was just drunk, so his voice sounded a little different. "You wanna stay at my place? You're pretty hammered." Dean said, leaning close and smirking.

_What the fuck is happening?_ Then Seth felt Dean's hand on his thigh under the table. Seth's eyes widened as Dean stared him down. The electric blue of Dean's eyes was heated and Seth realized; he hadn't imagined anything. Dean was hitting on him.

Seth's heart started pounding as Dean used his fingers to draw circles on Seth's thigh. "Everything okay?" Dean snickered.

"Is this a joke? Is this some kind of mean-spirited ruse?" Seth demanded, narrowing his eyes at Dean.

"No. Did you just use the word 'ruse'?" Dean questioned amusedly, smirking. Seth could have melted right there.

"Yes, and are you really hitting on me?" He asked, swallowing hard.

Dean's hand moved to Seth's hardening member, and Seth bit his lip to hold in a groan. "What do you think?" The sandy haired man asked.

Dean was leaning in close, his hand was on Seth's cock, and he licked his lips. That was the last straw. Seth closed the distance between them fast, and captured Dean's lips in a hard kiss.

Dean moaned low in his throat as Seth's soft lips caressed his. Seth was a good kisser, and feeling the other man's beard on his face was a turn on Dean didn't know he had. Seth's mouth was utterly dominating Dean's. He was exploring the other man, and showing him just how much he wanted to fuck Dean into the mattress.

When Seth sucked Dean's bottom lip in between his teeth, Dean involuntarily squeezed Seth through his jeans, eliciting a gasp from the dark haired man.

"Your place," Seth said breathlessly, breaking the kiss. "Now."

The frenzy started outside the front door when they began kissing again. Seth's hands were under Dean's shirt, feeling his smooth and lightly haired stomach. Seth wanted to find out where that little trail of hair led.

"Mmm," Seth hummed, breaking the fiery kiss. "I'm so glad body hair is back."

Dean laughed, fumbling with his keys. "That's the gayest thing you've ever said. And I don't mean that in a bad way. If you ever worry that you're a stereotype, don't. You're not."

Seth smiled to himself and felt the compliment warm him. Dean got his key in the door and pushed it open.

Right away, something was off. Dean hadn't turned on any lights before he left, and the hall light was on. Concerned, he put his hand on Seth's chest to keep him on the porch for a second. Dean looked around the living room. The TV was still there, and there was a duffle on the floor that Dean recognized instantly. _Oh no._

Seth was confused. Why weren't they going inside? He was dying to get in Dean's pants, and didn't want to wait another second.

"Hey, big boy," a short blonde woman purred walking down the hall in a silky teddy. Seth couldn't help but notice that she was gorgeous. Her luscious body wrapped in silk like a tight, little gift.

"Renee?" Dean asked, stepping into the house. Seth's heart sank. It was the ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah, baby- Oh my God!" She squeaked, spotting Seth for the first time. She ran away down the hall again.

Dean turned to Seth. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted. "I didn't know she'd be here."

Renee returned wearing a robe that was clearly Dean's. Seth didn't think he could be more disappointed, but it was possible. "I think I'll go," Seth slurred. Not sure how he was getting home. He could call a cab…

"No, don't do that," Dean said to him. Then looked to Renee. "You could have called, you know?"

Dean's heart was in his throat. Renee was back. Maybe just for the night, but if Dean played his cards right, she might stay for a while. _No! What are you thinking? She left you once. She'll do it again._

"I wanted to surprise you," Renee said, looking crestfallen. Renee didn't know that Dean was into guys occasionally. She must have just thought Seth was a friend, so why was she disappointed? Was it because he didn't run into her arms right away?

Dean started to feel in two directions at once; indignation and longing. He missed her, but she was a bitch.

"Well, I'm surprised," Dean mumbled, and the frown on Renee's face grew deeper.

"You know what? I'm gonna call a cab," Seth said, taking his phone out of his pocket. He was about to enter the code to unlock his phone when Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't know," he spoke, looking in Seth's eyes to make sure he understood. That Dean was telling the truth, and didn't plan to make a fool of him. Seth nodded and said goodnight to the both of them.

Just when it looked like things were going his way…

**A/N:** Chapter Three should be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Setting up characters this chapter. More drama later.

**Under The Hood**

**Chapter Three**

Monday had come too soon. Seth had spent most of Saturday hung over, but still managed to get to the gym late that night. Paige had helped him pick up his car from Dean's street. Seth was glad that he hadn't parked directly in front of the house, or Dean might have seen him.

Seth was embarrassed. It wasn't Dean's fault, but Seth couldn't help but feel angry. He had talked it over with Paige, and she had ideas of her own.

"You said he broke up with her?" She asked. "Then why not just throw her out and have a go with you? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe he did throw her out, but after I left," Seth said, hoping Paige was too deep into speculation.

They had picked up his car, and seen a black luxury sedan in Dean's driveway. It was probably Renee's.

Seth stood at the tall front desk inside Straight Edge Auto, and played with a pen cap. He was not looking forward to seeing Dean.

Even if Seth had Dean's phone number, he wouldn't have called him that weekend. He was just too damn embarrassed. He had exposed himself to Dean in an emotional way. However brief their flirting or physical contact, it was still intensely personal. And Seth was aware that Dean had exposed himself too, letting Seth know he was bisexual was a big deal. But somehow it just didn't feel equal.

Maybe it was because Seth was the one to leave disappointed.

Dean arrived right on time, as usual. Seth was already standing at the desk, as usual. Seth seemed to be the third one at the office every morning. Punk, AJ, and Seth were always there before everyone else.

As Dean and Seth made eye contact, Dean forgot what he'd been planning to say. He had gone over it a million times that weekend. How did he tell Seth that he was sorry, while letting him know it wasn't personal, and that he and Renee were back together?

There was just no good way to say it. "Morning," was all he could manage before heading to the back. _Fucking coward_.

"Morning," Seth muttered to himself. Dean could at least have the decency to look bad. He was wearing a black baseball cap, gray tank top, well fitted jeans, and a leather jacket. Seth sighed and could feel himself frowning. He went back to playing with the pen cap. Hearing the door open, Seth glanced up.

"Hey, Seth." Roman said, hurrying through the door. He had a small girl in his arms. Seth smiled at the two of them_. What's this then?_

Roman was completely out of breath and his hair was a wild mess. He had a pink duffle bag hanging off his shoulder. It was stuffed with coloring books, arts and crafts, glitter, and that was just what Seth could see.

The little one had black hair, gray eyes, and a smudge of oatmeal on her face. They were a mess, and she seemed happy about it.

"Do you know where AJ is?" Roman asked, shifting the little girl to his other side. She was looking at Seth full on now. Staring at him, really.

"She's in the back. She has a phone conference in five, so I'd get back there quick." He informed the raven haired man.

"Okay," he said, quickly putting the girl down. "This is my daughter Nina. Nina, this is Mr. Rollins. He's gonna watch you for a second while I talk to my boss."

Nina immediately ran to the variety of toys they had in the lobby for customers' kids. It had been Seth's idea to put them there, and it was nice to see them being used for once. Roman took off before another word was said, but Seth was okay with that.

He officially had a distraction from Dean. "Hey, Nina. Why are you at work with Dad today?" He asked, hoping to come off as polite and not creepy.

"A lot of the kids at daycare gots lice." She said in a tiny voice. Seth almost said 'aw' at how cute she was with her short pig tails, big eyes, and small voice.

"Lice is icky. It's good that you're here instead." Seth said as Nina looked up at the model cars they had in display cases. She seemed to realize they weren't for playing with. Car guys' kids usually knew not to mess with models, or Dad would be angry.

"Hey, baby girl," Roman came out of the hall that led to the back. "Daddy's boss says it's okay for you to stay here, and that Mr. Rollins will watch you."

_Oh good. Glad someone talked to me about this_. "There's a bunch of stuff in your bag, and if you need me for anything tell Mr. Rollins."

When Roman finally appeared in the back, Dean sighed in relief. He didn't want to have to work alone today. He felt like a complete asshole for not giving Seth an explaination, but what was there to say? 'Sorry we made out and nothing happened?' 'Sorry I sent you home cause my ex decided to pop by?'

What made it worse was Dean slept with Renee after Seth left. The guilt about that was just eating him up, but he didn't know why. Was it the social contract? Was it because he felt like a disgusting animal for taking advantage of two people in one night? Did he have feelings for Seth?

The answer to most of those questions was yes. He just didn't know how to form those thoughts and feelings into something logical and understandable.

"You're late," Dean said, handing Roman a cup of coffee. AJ made the best coffee, and usually Roman didn't have any, but he looked stressed this morning.

"I know," Roman replied, taking the cup from Dean. "My daughter is here today."

"You have a kid?" Dean sputtered. Roman chuckled.

"Yeah. Nina. She's four and she's in the lobby with Seth," Roman explained. "Found out on Friday that bunch of kids at daycare have lice, so we're avoiding the place until tomorrow. Four days is long enough, right?"

"Dunno. I don't have kids." It was easy to assume no one at work had a kid, because Roman was the only one. "You like it? Having a kid, I mean?" Dean asked the usually stoic Samoan.

"Yeah. It's tough, especially since her mother lives in Florida, but it's fun too. Really fun. Except all the glitter and Disney movies. I swear I could recite Frozen from memory." Roman spoke, looking like a shell shocked veteran.

"I just have one bit of advice for you on that, bro." Dean snickered. "Let it go."

"I will beat you." Roman said dangerously quiet. "With this wrench, and I will enjoy it." He held the wrench about six inches from Dean's face.

Dean swallowed hard. _He's not serious_. Roman smiled and laughed. Dean laughed too.

"But I'm serious. No more fucking Frozen jokes."

"Yes, sir."

The phone was ringing off the hook. It usually did on a Monday. People called for progress reports on their cars, people asked for quotes, and Seth was just trying to stay on top of it.

Nina was happily coloring her sixth picture of Olaf the snowman, and Seth was glad she was low maintenance. He didn't imagine Roman's kid would be loud, but he was pleasantly surprised. She looked as busy as he was.

Seth had never really thought of having kids. Probably because he had never been with women. Had Dean thought about it?

Just then the phone rang. "Straight Edge Auto. This is Seth. How-"

"Seth! It's Paige. I just got rear-ended by some prick. You guys do body work, right?" Seth didn't know why, but she was shouting into the phone. Maybe it was just because she was distressed.

"Yeah. You got someone there to tow you?" He asked, thinking about the pale little woman standing by the side of the road alone. He didn't like the thought.

"No, can you send someone?" She asked. She sounded really upset. Seth didn't blame her, but they would have her all fixed up in no time.

"Yeah. Are you hurt?" He asked. If she was really hurt, she wouldn't have made the call herself, but he was concerned.

"No, but this arse banged up my Jeep real bad."

Seth had to keep himself from giggling. She was cute when she was angry. "I'll send one of our guys from J&amp;J towing. They'll bring you here."

"Thank you," she said, and then hung up without saying goodbye.

"Yeah, just right there is good, Jamie." Seth instructed the tow truck driver. Paige was already inside. She was in the lobby watching Nina.

Paige's Jeep was banged up for sure, but it was definitely fixable. Seth had caught glimpses of Dean here and there, but avoided looking right at him. If Seth was embarrassed before, after the cold greeting of 'morning' he was mortified.

"Who's watching Nina?" Roman asked, looking at Seth wide eyed as he glanced up from his work.

"Friend of mine. No worries, okay?" Seth asked, realizing he probably shouldn't have left Nina at all. But he trusted Paige, so it seemed okay at the time.

"Okay." Roman said, but his eyes flicked to the door that led back to the front office.

"I'm gonna head back in just a minute. I was just gonna talk to Jey about this one. My friend also happens to own this Jeep."

"I'll come let you know," Dean said, walking up beside Seth. Seth nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't heard Dean walk up. It was slightly creepy. Seth took one look at Dean and saw that his cavalier attitude was back. A sign that they wouldn't talk about Friday night unless Seth brought it up.

"Okay, thanks," Seth said, turning and walking away immediately. He was getting angry. _So, Dean's over it then? Good to know he forgets things so easily. _In a bit of a huff, Seth walked back into the lobby.

"Dean is gonna-" Seth stopped talking when he saw Paige sitting on the floor wearing a feather boa and a tiara. Nina was wearing a matching set. They were playing with a couple My Little Pony's and didn't even look up when Seth came in. "Paige, Dean is gonna look at your Jeep."

"Yeah, okay," she replied and kept playing the game. Seth smiled to himself, and went back to work.

"Hey," Dean said, walking into the room, wiping black grease off his fingers. He put the rag he was using in his back pocket, observing the scene in the lobby. There was a pretty young woman playing with a little girl. Roman's girl, Nina, and the customer whose Jeep was banged up.

"Hey," Seth replied, looking up from the computer. "Paige, this is Dean. He took a look at your Jeep." He said, addressing the woman on the floor. She looked completely at home in a tiara.

"Oh, how is it?" She asked.

"Princess Paige!" Nina shouted. "We were playing a game!" Wow. The little girl must have been starved for attention. It made Dean's insides ache. It reminded him of home.

"I know, sweetie. Maybe Seth can play with you for a minute?" Paige suggested.

"Oh, fine," Nina said. So, it wasn't attention. It was female attention.

Suddenly Dean felt bad for Roman. He was probably doing a great job. He was paying so much attention to the kid that he didn't have a girlfriend. At least, that was Dean's guess. Anyone who passed on Roman was crazy. So he probably wasn't even going on dates; just to spend time with the little girl.

It made Dean's heart hurt to think about.

"We going?" Paige asked. She was still wearing the tiara and boa.

"Yeah. Come on back." He said, turning to lead the way.

They got to the back and Paige sighed when her Jeep came into view. Dean knew how attached people were to their cars and felt for her.

"Nooo," she moaned. "My baby."

"Actually, it's good news." Dean reassured. "Some things need to be unbent, the bumper and exhaust system need to be replaced in the rear. But! We have the same model on the lot. It's totaled on the front end, but everything we need for your car is one hundred percent usable. Should just take a couple days."

Paige let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"Dean, do you have the-" Roman started to ask, but stopped when he saw Paige. "Hi. I'm Roman. You must be hanging out with my daughter." The smile that came over Roman's face was the biggest Dean had ever seen on him.

"Oh, yes," Paige laughed, adjusting her crown. "I'm Princess Paige. I've just been entertaining her a bit."

"It's so nice of you to spend some time with her. She's missing her 'daycare mommy'," Roman said making air quotes and a comical grimace.

"Yikes," Paige said, biting her lip. Her lip piercing sparkling. "She's great. She reminds me of my nieces."

"Cool, cool," he said, staring at her. She was staring back. Dean felt like he was intruding. "Are you coming to Jimmy and Jey's End of Summer Barbeque?"

"Oh, I don't really know anyone here. Just Seth." She explained.

Roman smiled brightly. "Make him invite you. Be his plus one."

"Okay, I'll be there." She said, nodding to him. "I'll let Seth know I'm his invite." Paige laughed.

"Excellent." Dean said, wrapping up the conversation for them. "I gotta get back to work."

Roman sighed. Like, an admiring cute-sy little sigh, and said, "Yeah, me too. I'll see you at the barbeque, Princess Paige."

**A/N:** More romance next chapter. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Honestly, I like Renee Young. I don't know why I made her so terrible in this story. My apologies to her. I'm sure she's lovely.

There are also supposed to be scene breaks indicated by symbols. They've been taken out by the submit program, so I'm trying different methods to make them clear.

**Under The Hood**

**Chapter Four**

"Goddamit, Renee!" Dean had had enough. It had been a little over a week since she came back. She hadn't moved back in, but she was staying a luxury hotel nearby. "I am not paying a thousand dollars for new carpet. You wanted this place because it had hard wood floors!" He was ready to hang up on her.

This was the kind of thing she would do all the time. She would be out somewhere buying things, and call him just when she was about to swipe the credit card. To her, it counted as 'calling before a purchase'. She would pressure him into giving in, because 'If you say 'no' now, then I'll be totally embarrassed'.

"You are NOT buying something for the house with MY money when you won't even commit to coming back!" How did she get him so wound up? How was it that she made him so crazy? "I am serious, Renee."

There was a knock on the door, and Dean was simply done arguing with Renee.

"I will call you later, but I better not come home to carpet in this fucking house!" Dean hung up the phone and flung it on to the couch. And that's where it was going to stay. He didn't need her to call while he was at the barbeque.

The barbeque was a tradition with these people and he wasn't about to have it ruined. Dean opened the door and felt relief immediately. Seth was standing on his front steps.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Seth asked. He was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and Ray Bans. It seemed like there was a uniform with these people, and he fit right in. He was wearing basically the same thing at the moment.

"Yeah, unless you want me to change," Dean smiled. It was the first time he had smiled all day.

He and Seth had avoided each other most of the week, but Seth came around on Friday. There was a general buzz at the office. Apparently this barbeque was extremely special. And Roman and the Uso's were cousins. Go figure.

"Nah, come on. I don't want to miss the slip and slide contest." Seth said, jumping down from the porch and jogging to his car.

"Are you fucking serious?" Dean laughed. This was going to be a good day. No matter what.

The barbeque was in full swing when Dean, Seth and Paige arrived. They had picked Paige up on the way and she was all smiles the whole ride. Dean realized that he had more insight on her good mood than Seth did. He would have to explain at some point.

The barbeque was being held in Jimmy and Naomi's backyard, which was huge. And it was good that the yard was big, there were a ton of people there.

"Princess!" Dean heard the tiny Samoan child screech as they walked through the gate.

Paige immediately picked up the little girl, and greeted her as she walked toward Roman.

"What's that about?" Seth asked as they watched the two greet each other.

"I'll tell you after we get some food," Dean hummed. His mouth watered as he smelled the air.

Six ribs, two pieces of chicken, a corn on the cob, and four beers later the two men were sitting in lawn chairs watching the slip and slide contest. Paige hadn't left Roman's side since she arrived. Seth was getting the idea, but still wanted to ask Dean about it.

"So… Paige and Roman?" Seth inquired.

"Yeah. They met the other day when Roman brought in Nina, and were making serious eyes at each other. Then when she came to pick up her Jeep they made eyes at each other some more. I think they both have a crush. And they should go for it. Roman deserves to be happy." Dean said, putting his feet up on an empty chair.

Seth watched as Dean stretched out. "Yeah, it really seems like he's trying his best."

"It's nice to see someone try like that. I wish…" _Whoa. Careful_. Dean admonished himself.

"Wish what?" Seth asked. Damn, why did Seth have to be so sharp?

"I just… Promise you won't tell anyone this?" Dean said, turning to look at Seth. Seth took off his sunglasses out of respect.

"Sure. No one." Seth agreed.

"I just wish that I had at least one decent parent," Dean confessed, taking another swig out of his beer.

Seth sat quiet for a while. What do you say after that?

"I'm gonna hit the bathroom," Dean said, getting up before Seth could say anything.

Dean sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. The sun was going down and it cast an orange light through the frosted glass window.

Dean looked down into the sink, smelling the tiniest hint of rust from the water that had just swirled down the drain. He was a mess. He didn't want to be with Renee anymore. He was letting things slip, like the thing about his parents. His feelings for Seth were growing. He didn't feel like himself anymore. In fact, he hadn't for a while.

He still joked, worked out, watched his favorite TV shows, but it wasn't like it was before. He had been falling into a whiskey bottle four nights a week just to enjoy things again. He avoided drinking every day because then he would be an alcoholic… Like his dad.

He took a deep shuttering breath, and decided to go back to the party. At least he was enjoying tonight.

Opening the door, he found Seth waiting. The look on his face was serious. "If you needed to-"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Seth pushed him back into the bathroom. And before Dean could ask what was happening, Seth kissed him.

Dean sighed into the kiss. He his hands on Seth's waist as Seth's fingers carded through his hair. Dean's hat fell to the floor, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to taste and feel Seth.

Going on gut instinct, he pushed Seth against the door and pressed his body to the shorter man. Seth's breath caught in his throat as he felt Dean press his long, muscled body against his. Dean took advantage and pushed his tongue toward Seth's. Leaving no room between them, Dean ground his hips against Seth's, causing Seth to grab handfuls of the blonde's hair.

Seth was losing his mind. He wanted Dean to take him right there. Just bend him over the bathroom sink and fuck him to oblivion. He could feel Dean's hard cock over his hip bone and it was driving him insane. He needed Dean.

Moving his hand down, Seth caught hold of the other man's belt and started undoing it. Dean groaned into the kiss and swept his tongue across Seth's upper lip. Seth shuddered, but nothing could stop him now.

He reached into Dean's pants, and wrapped his hand around the taller man's length. "Oh God, Seth."

Just hearing that from Dean's lips made Seth's cock twitch. "What do you want, Dean?" Seth whispered in the other man's ear.

Then there was a knock on the bathroom door. _If thoughts could kill, that person would be dead_. Seth groaned internally.

"Just a second," Seth said, breathless.

"I swear to God," Dean chuckled, looking up at the ceiling. Seth wondered why. No part of this was funny. But, as always, Dean's smile rubbed off on him.

"Who is it?" Seth called as Dean re-buckled his belt.

"It's Roman. And, why does it matter?"

Seth opened the door, revealing that both he and Dean were in the bathroom. Dean was putting his hat back on. Roman narrowed his eyes and looked at the two of them. His eyes darting back and forth. The he started to smile.

"Don't mention this and we'll make sure you get a date with Paige." Seth spoke bluntly.

"Deal," Roman said, walking past them. "And you're my beer runners for the rest of the night."

**A/N:** Short chapter, but here it is. Please review or whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Under The Hood**

Getting Paige to ask Roman on a date was incredibly easy. Getting beers was easy. It was keeping the smiles off their faces that was hard.

Even the next day at work it was difficult for them to stay away from each other. While Dean waited for a car to arrive, he stood in the lobby talking to Seth. It was the third time that day that Dean had found an excuse to be up front, and Seth had found an excuse or two to be in back. They couldn't stay away from each other.

Punk walked in, intending to ask Seth something, but instantly forgot when he saw Dean and Seth clearly flirting. This was not good.

"Hey, don't you two have work to do?" Punk asked, giving them a harsh look. No mercy for people who violated company policy. No dating among coworkers.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my next project to arrive." Dean said, straightening up. He didn't want to be in trouble with the boss, but it seemed like he was. Punk was glaring at the two of them.

"Go help Roman."

"I don't know that much about motorcycles." Dean shrugged.

"Learn something today." Punk growled.

Seth had seen Punk like this before. He never really knew what was wrong with his boss, but sometimes it had to do with the company Punk quit before starting out on his own.

Auto Authority was their direct competition in Chicago. Punk had quit from there to start his own company, using original advertising tactics to get business. In the last year, Auto Authority had stolen three different campaign ideas from them. Seeing as AA had more money, not only could they pay for more TV spots and billboards, but Punk's campaigns got completely overshadowed.

The worst was when AA got popped for Popular Mechanics for their "innovative advertising". The owner of AA, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, had taken all the credit for Punk's ideas.

Fortunately for SEA, word of mouth was a real thing, and quality work was appreciated. They were doing better than Punk had ever expected, but the personal frustration was immense.

Ambrose left for the back, and Seth felt bad for not saying anything. But what could he say in front of Punk?

"Hey, are you planning on sleeping with him?" Punk asked Seth, looking positively inflexible.

"I was thinking about," Seth lied. He was banking on it. _More like spank banking on it_.

"You know how I feel about folks sleeping together around here. And before you say a word about my wife, we are married. That's different, and you know it."

"Jesus, Punk. I'm not even arguing with you." Seth spat, feeling defensive.

"I will protect this business in any way I can, if you mess it up-" Punk got cut off.

"I understand, okay?" Seth grumbled.

Punk's green eyes were as sharp as flint, but he nodded his head and looked down at the call log. That's what he was going to ask Seth about.

"Oh, hey, I was gonna ask… Who is Randy Orton?"

Seth just wished Punk would go away. He rarely knew customers' names. "I think he's a customer. If he was a supplier, I'd know him."

"Okay, thanks." Punk said, turning to leave. The sigh that Seth was about to let out got caught in his throat as Punk turned back around. "And, sorry to be so harsh. It's just…" Punk rubbed the back of his neck with a tattooed hand. "Things are going so good, I feel like-"

"Something is gonna go wrong?" Seth guessed.

"Yeah." Punk answered quietly and left quickly.

_That wasn't ominous._

Later that night, Paige was getting ready in her bedroom. Monday was Paige's Friday. She worked over the weekend so her days off were Tuesday and Wednesday. She had already taken Sunday off, so she and Roman had made their date for the very next night.

She found that she was nervous. Paige was never nervous when it came to dates, but she already liked Roman so much. She already had his attention, and the beginning of his affection. If she messed it up, then she was losing something. Paige couldn't mess this up.

Roman arrived a few minutes late, but explained that the babysitter had been late and all was forgiven. Nina was number one, and Paige was surprisingly okay with that.

Roman drove them to a nice restaurant. Nicer than Paige had been expecting, but she was dressed to the nines anyway. Roman had only ever seen her in jeans and t-shirts, and she wanted to impress him tonight.

They chatted politely in the car. They chatted politely at the table. Something was off. They were acting awkward.

"I'm sorry," Paige said with a smile. "I'm nervous."

Roman smiled and sighed with relief. "Yeah, me too."

Paige relaxed a little and leaned forward in her seat. "I just want you to like me." She confessed.

"I already like you," he said, sending her that small smile that made her melt. "I just want you to like me." He said back.

Paige laughed, and Roman blushed. Her laugh was the loudest thing in the quiet restaurant. There was soft music, utensils clinking against plates, but not much else.

"Darling, I asked you if you were free tonight, remember?" She said, softly.

"I remember," his deep voice rumbled with promise and it gave Paige goosebumps. It was all she could do to repress a shiver.

They had a nice meal. Roman paid and Paige left the tip. A split both were alright with. Paige had paid less, but Roman was okay with that. So was Paige. It was nice to be taken care of by someone else for a change. She had been on her own for so long.

Roman drove her back to her apartment, and the pressure began to mount again. They had expelled all awkwardness during dinner, but it was back. Sitting outside Paige's apartment in the car, they were silent. Roman broke the silence first.

"I'll walk you up."

They stepped in the elevator silently. Usually Paige would have taken the stairs to the fifth floor, but she was wearing spikes, so the elevator was way way safer.

"Here we are." She said with a lump in her throat. She had never wanted to be kissed goodnight more in her life. "I probably should let you know. I live by myself." _What just came out of my mouth?_

"A luxury. Trust me," Roman said, leaning on the wall next to her door. She met his gray eyes with her brown ones and wondered how a color like his was even possible. She almost just sighed at how perfect he was. He was handsome, well groomed, knew how to dress, had a fantastic sense of humor, was a great father, a good listener, and his body…

Roman watched Paige's eyes wander his body. He bit his lip to repress a laugh. He knew that she was unaware how often she checked him out. But he knew how often, and it was a lot.

He was aware of how badly she wanted him in her bed. He wasn't sure what else she liked about him, but he knew her affection for his daughter was genuine. And _that_ was almost enough. Almost.

"Goodnight, Paige." He said softly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She said, blushing from the small contact.

Yeah, she wanted him. But Roman decided, she would have to wait.

**A/N: **Short and mostly about Paige/Roman. But another update is coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Under The Hood**

After Punk had left for the day, Seth went back into the garage. He had to explain to Dean what was happening. Sure, it was going to be weird and not necessarily appropriate. Seth wasn't sure where the tow of them stood.

Seth wasn't sure if Dean wanted to sleep with him, but if he did, then Dean and Seth had to be careful. There were, in fact, rules. Seth planned on breaking them, but he wasn't sure if Dean did. He had to make Dean aware of the consequences if they were to continue flirting/ making out.

He found Dean under a nineteen eighty Camaro. He knew it was Dean just based on his thighs and boots. Seth tried not to sigh at the sight.

Grabbing a 'board' as they called them, Seth wasn't sure what they were really called, he laid down on it and slid under the car alongside Dean.

"Hey, hand me- Seth?" Dean asked, looking over and accidently hitting his head on the undercarriage.

"Oh shit!" Seth touched the side of Dean's head that had bumped against the car. Smiling slightly, he looked into Dean's light blue eyes.

"Are you allowed to be back here?" Dean asked as Seth soothed him.

"Punk and AJ have gone home. Actually, I think everyone is gone but us." He said, checking to see if Dean was bleeding or had a bump from the impact. Ambrose was unhurt, but his eyes were searching. It was like he was asking something. "You okay?"

"I guess… What's up with Punk? Did you tell him?" Dean asked, putting his grease and soot stained hand on Seth's. Seth blushed and became so nervous that he wanted to run. Push himself out from under the car and just leave.

He hadn't said anything to Punk. No one had. It was just obvious. They liked each other so much that they couldn't stay away. It was a problem.

Seth wasn't used to having a crush OR having it returned. It was usually one and done. Or, if it wasn't, it was just casual. Nothing about this relationship with Ambrose was casual.

He looked at the taller man as he turned his head back to his work. "No one said anything. We have to be more careful though, or we're gonna get fired."

"No," Dean said, putting the engine of the Camaro back together. "I'll be fired. You've been working here a long time. I'm the new guy. I'll be fired." Dean sounded bitter and Seth didn't blame him. Ambrose was the new guy. He was still adjusting to that.

Everyone at SEA knew each other when he showed up. Well, except Roman, but Roman didn't have the added challenge of being queer. Seth wanted to make sure that Dean didn't think that Punk or AJ were homophobes.

"You know, they don't care that you're bi. They just don't want inter-office relationships." He explained. "So, if you want to keep flirting, then we need to do that… Somewhere else."

"Okay… So this is just flirting for you?" Dean asked. Still sounding slightly angry.

Seth didn't know how to answer. Were they flirting? Were they friends with benefits? No, they would have gone further… Then again, had they been given the chance at the barbeque, Seth would have fallen to his knees for Ambrose. And they certainly weren't dating. They would have, you know, gone on a date by then. Was the barbeque a date? No, Paige had been his plus one. Was the night they got interrupted by his ex a date? Maybe…

"Seth?" Dean said, looking to Seth. He was deep in his own head and that wasn't what Dean had intended. Sure, he was upset, but if Seth hadn't spilled the beans on their romance, then he wasn't mad. He was still frustrated. That was no one's fault, but still, he was. And he wasn't happy about it.

"Yeah?" Rollins turned to him, and there was a smudge of soot on his face. Dean smiled, knowing it had transferred from his hand to Seth's hand to Seth's face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just cranky, okay?"

Seth just nodded. It was a good thing that Dean was up front like that. If Dean hadn't said that, Seth would have be over analyzing all night.

"You wanna head to the bar when I'm done with this?" He asked, finishing up the new air conditioning system on the Camaro.

"No… But I can make you dinner at my place." Seth offered. He was a pretty good cook, and he wanted to get Dean alone.

"Sounds good."

…

As Seth led Dean to his place, Seth made a mental list of things he needed to hide. His face cream in the bathroom, the muscle mags next to his bed, the _lotion_ next to his bed, the laundry basket full of clean, but unfolded, clothes. Most everything Seth considered embarrassing was in the bedroom, or bathroom, which was in his bedroom. All he would have to do was say he was changing, close the door, and hide everything as quickly as possible.

They arrived at the same time. The two story brick building had about twelve apartments. All of varying sizes and styles. Seth's was an open floor plan with an office and a bedroom. He hadn't made many changes and all his furniture was from when he first moved out of his parents' house. He had gotten most of it at garage sales so it was all mismatched and dated.

Most people expected him to have a brilliantly decorated home just because he was gay. It offended him sometimes, but mostly it made him self-conscious. He liked his place the way it was. He picked the furniture because it was comfortable.

"I wanna change before I start cooking," Seth said, quickly getting to his room.

Dean just stood there, taking the place in. It was the coziest place Dean had been in a while. It was nice. It was like the couch was asking him to sit on it.

Instead, he wandered, looking at Seth's things. His eyes more so drinking it all in than being critical. There was a picture of Seth with someone that looking strikingly like him. Dean guessed it was his brother. No pictures of his parents. Interesting.

Dean walked past the door where Seth had gone in. The door was cracked. Dean couldn't help it. He looked in to see Seth's back was turned as he changed his shirt.

Damn, he was in shape. The muscles in Seth's back bunched and stretched. Dean wanted to feel that movement under his hands. He wanted to trace the tattoo that ran along Seth's spine. He felt blood pooling below his belt, and started to turn away. No need to embarrass himself.

Looking for anything else to do in the moment, he spotted an iPod dock. Dean walked over to it and turned it on. Instantly Taylor Swift started blasting out.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Seth shot out of his room. He was blushing so hard that he looked like a handsome tomato.

"Sorry," Dean said, grinning. He didn't care that Seth's guilty pleasure was probably lip-syncing Taylor Swift into a hairbrush. In fact, it was kind of cute.

Seth shut the music off and gave Dean a dirty look. "You're not sorry."

Dean held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm not."

"I have other music too." Seth grumbled. Of course he had forgotten the iPod. It should have made his list of embarrassing things. It should have been the _entire_ list. The music he was alright with people knowing about was on his phone. The old iPod was for weird shit. Shit _no one_ should know about. Least of all Dean.

"Sure you do," Dean said, smirking. Seth gave him a playful punch in his arm.

"I'm considering not feeding you now," he said to the taller man, trying not to think of how perfectly tousled Dean's hair was at the moment.

"I'll behave now," Dean said, putting his hands in his pockets and biting his lip. _I fucking hope not_.

After Seth made them a meal of chicken tacos they turned on the TV to some reality show Seth was into. It was about this weird southern family. The patriarch of said family seemed super gay, but had a wife and like eleven kids. It was pretty funny, but a family structure like this one was wholly unfamiliar to Dean.

"Where are you from?" Dean asked as the show went to commercial.

"I grew up in Iowa. My family moved here when I was in high school. I wanted to kill my parents for it. You?"

"I'm from Ohio." Dean said. Here it was again. Dean's inability to share. It kind of annoyed Seth that Dean started the conversation and now was clamming up. "Is that your brother in the picture?"

"Yeah," Seth responded, deciding to give as much as he was getting. "Have any siblings?"

"Sister. Real bitch." Dean said smiling. Seth smiled too for lack of a better option. "Wanna make out?"

Seth laughed. Did Dean seriously just ask that?

"I'm serious. I am dying here. I was looking for the right time to just make a move, but you're sitting all the way over there. It would be awkward to move half way across the couch just to try and be subtle." Dean explained. Seth couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my God. Just answer!" Dean shouted starting to laugh himself.

"I can't!" Seth chuckled as Dean began hitting him with a throw pillow. "Stop! You're making it worse!" Seth was almost in tears. Dean had the giggles now too and was crawling up the couch toward Seth with the pillow in hand.

"Well, if I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!" He laughed shoving the pillow down on Seth's face, pretending to smother him. Seth had his hands in the way, so Dean knew he could breathe, or maybe not. Seth was convulsing with laughter and gasping for air. He was so defenseless. It was cute.

Deciding play time was over Dean threw the pillow on the floor. That was when he realized he was laying between Seth's legs. Going hard almost instantly, he looked down at Seth. It appeared that Seth's giggle fit was over, and he had realized the same thing Dean had.

Without a word, Dean lowered his lips to Seth's. Sparks flew. Just like they did every time.

Seth's hands roamed Dean's back, feeling his muscles move as he pressed his body against Seth's. Seth was in heaven. He had been thinking of having Dean Ambrose between his legs for months. He almost didn't believe it was real. Then he felt Dean's hardness against his leg. _Oh, this is real._

Dean ground his erection into Seth's thigh and Seth gasped. Taking advantage, Dean's tongue invaded his mouth. He was completely under Dean's spell. He hardly noticed Dean's hand moving, until it was on his dick. He choked out a moan as Dean gripped him through his flimsy basketball shorts. Even the thin layer of fabric was too much separation.

"So," Dean said in his ear. "What do you want to do now, Seth?" Hearing his name in Dean's raspy voice went straight to his dick, making it twitch in the taller man's hand. Seth tried to think of an answer, but then Dean started stroking him through his shorts. _Just keep doing that; I'll get there._

Then Seth realized he might get there too quick. He had been fantasizing about Dean all day. He had to focus so he didn't cum right there. "I wanna to suck your cock." He mumbled.

Dean repressed a shiver. "Okay," Dean said, kissing him one last time before sitting up. Seth sat up as well, hands going right for Dean's belt.

He popped the button open and unzipped them quickly. Instead of pulling Dean's dick out through his boxers, Seth pushed down the waistband finally freeing the other man. Wrapping his hand around the thick shaft, he began to work it.

"Fuuuck," Dean moaned, letting his head fall back against the couch.

Seth teased him a little more before taking Dean's cock into his mouth. Instantly, Dean's hand was in his hair, pulling Seth further down. It had been a while since Seth sucked someone off, but he remembered all the tricks, swallowing Dean down all the way. Coming back up, he pressed his tongue to the back of the shaft, creating as much delicious pressure as possible.

Dean was trying his best to control the pleasure, to control Seth's attentions, but as Seth came off his dick just to lick all the way up and down it… Dean stopped trying. The Seth sucked him back into his hot, slick mouth and all Dean was able to do was take it.

Seth licked a drop of precum from the slit of Dean's cock, paying special attention to the sensitive areas before plunging back down.

"That's right. Suck my cock, Seth," Dean groaned. Seth burned with arousal at Dean's words.

Taking in as much as he could, Seth bobbed his head up and down quickly. Dean's grasp on his hair tightened, but he kept going. Dean was getting close. Seth was working him so good.

"Oh shit, shit. Seth, I'm gonna cum." Dean gasped, trying to stay still and just let Seth work. Even if all Dean wanted to do was thrust up into Seth's mouth until he came ropes down the other man's throat. He was so close. "Seth!"

Seth continued to bob his head as Dean shot his cum into Seth's throat. Out of breath and completely liquid, Dean let go of Seth's hair.

"Holy shit. You're good at that," Dean complimented and Seth laughed. Deciding he should probably brush his teeth, Seth turned and walked to the bedroom. That's when Dean slapped his ass and picked him up.

"What are you doing? Put me down," Seth chuckled.

"Nope. I'm not done with you yet," Dean grinned mischievously and threw Seth on to the bed.

**A/N:** Hey! Look at that. Sex.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Let's dive in, shall we?

**Under The Hood**

Dean was on Seth in a second, pulling down the younger man's shorts and throwing them across the room. Seth took care of his own shirt and started pulling at Dean's. Seth couldn't believe Dean was hard again, but was supremely flattered. Dean must want him bad. Real bad.

Pushing the mechanic's pants down the rest of the way, they were both completely naked. Seth grabbed handfuls of Dean's incredible back side and pulled him toward his entrance. As he did, their cocks slid against each other. Dean repeated the motion on his own, rutting against the other man. Seth bit his lip to keep in a moan of pure want. He was bursting out of his skin for need of the man.

"You want me to fuck you?" Dean purred into Seth's ear, still rubbing their hard members against each other. Seth couldn't even think words, let alone speak them. So he just nodded. "Cat got your tongue?" Dean asked, licking a stripe up Seth's neck. The dark haired man nodded again. Dean smiled at Seth's helpless need.

Figuring that Seth couldn't tell him where the lube was, Dean opened the bedside table. He faltered when he felt Seth's hot breath scorch his nipple. Biting his lip and focusing, Dean lifted himself higher to look in the drawer. There was lube and condoms, which Dean grasped at desperately. He was trying to be smooth, but having Seth underneath him... In this state, was... Dean couldn't think of any words. The dark haired man was flushed, speechless, panting. He was barely holding it together. Dean was shaking with desire, and if Seth kept pulling Dean's cock towards his entrance... Dean _needed_ the lube. _Right now._

Taking the things from the drawer, Dean sat back on his knees. He needed to prep Seth, and quick. He was about to open the lube, then the blond looked down.

"Jesus," Dean sighed, gazing at Seth. The shorter man's eyes were glazed over with lust, the blush in his cheeks spread down his neck to his well-muscled chest, a light dusting of black hair trailed down his abs to a soft patch of pubic hair, his swollen cock leaking. Dean's brain went blank as he took in the sight.

"Dean?" Seth whined. The blond didn't realize he'd stopped moving.

Without saying a word, he leaned down and gave Seth a hard, frenzied kiss. He couldn't believe he was about to fuck this man.

Seth gasped at the force Dean used to invade his mouth, but wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. He was so distracted by the kiss, he hadn't heard the lube being popped open, but he felt Dean's slick fingers gliding down his cock to his entrance.

Seth inhaled sharply as Dean slid a finger inside him. Damn, it had been a long time since he bottomed, but he wanted Dean to fuck him. He wanted Dean's length inside of him, making him feel ecstasy. And holy hell, Dean knew what he was doing. Dean's fingers stretched him gently, and sought his sweet spot. When Dean found it, a moan escaped Seth's lips. Dean began to tease him with light touches, and shallow fingers.

"Dean, please," Seth's tortured voice pleaded.

The blond leaned down and licked a stripe up Seth's dick; then gently sucked the tip, tasting the man's precum. "Please what?"

"Stop teasing me," Seth gasped as Dean gripped his cock and stroked it slowly.

"Eventually."

Seth was moaning and bucking his hips off the bed. Precum dripped all the way down his cock to his balls and then on to Dean's hand. The blond was transfixed by the dark haired man underneath him, and realize he couldn't wait any longer. Dean loved teasing Seth, but he needed to be inside of him. Right fucking _now_.

Pulling back, he viscously ripped open a condom. Then he rolled it on and hovered over the other man. "Ready?"

"Yes. Please, Dean. Pl-" Seth gasped as Dean thrust inside of him. Dean pushed all the way to the hilt on the first thrust, and then waited. He waited for Seth's body to adjust to him. Dean had done a good job prepping him, so it didn't take long. It felt good to be full. The dark haired man moaned and squirmed below Dean, breaking Dean's hard fought concentration.

"Don't move," he ground out from behind clenched teeth.

Seth's eyes flew open and locked on Dean's face. Dean's face was flushed, and covered in a sheen of sweat. Seth realized Dean was trying not to come. A small smirk came over Seth's face and he bucked his hips, causing Dean to groan.

"That's how you want to play?" Dean huffed; a playful smile on his face. Before Seth could answer, Dean pulled all the way back and thrust in again. The dark haired man whimpered and grabbed Dean's shoulders. Seth expected the blond to continue moving, but he didn't. He was teasing Seth into a frenzy.

"Dean, move." Seth demanded.

"You didn't say 'please'," the mechanic purred. He pulled back, almost all the way out again.

The dark haired man needed release. Dean was teasing him to no end, and it was making the shorter man crazy. He'd been reduced to begging twice already, so… "Please."

Dean smiled and took mercy on the shorter man. He pushed himself all the way into Seth's tight heat and began to roll his hips. Dean couldn't think of anything that felt as good as this. He was finally inside Seth and it was far better than he had imagined. It was incredible. The sounds the shorter man was making were nothing short of music. Seth was so incredibly responsive, moaning Dean's name at the smallest change of technique. It was like they were meant to fuck. And Seth was loving it. Every thrust was more and more pleasurable. He was barely hanging on to Dean's sweat slick shoulders. Both of them were breathless. Their eyes half lidded.

"Oh my God, Seth. You feel so good," Dean sighed into Seth's ear as he bent his head forward. He rested his forehead on the younger man's collar bone as he thrust faster. "I can't hang on much longer."

"Give it to me. Cum for me." Seth panted. Dean wrapped his arms around the dark haired man and began fucking him harder, deeper. Dean was falling further and further toward ecstasy. Seth couldn't control the sounds falling from his lips.

"Right there!" Seth gasped as Dean pounded into him. The blond adjusted to hit the same spot again and again and again... Seth bit his lip, feeling orgasm taking over.

"Dean, I-" was all Seth could say before his release coated their stomachs.

When Dean felt the hot slickness of Seth's orgasm and heard Seth gasping in ecstasy, he couldn't hang on anymore. Gripping the shorter man hard, he pounded into him. Seth was taken care of, now he got to come. Pure pleasure filled Dean's whole body as he filled the condom with his release. He continued pumping his hips into Seth until his orgasm was complete. Out of breath, covered in sweat and cum, and completely liquid, the men just laid there.

It occurred to Seth that Dean had just held him as they fucked. After a moment of thought, he dismissed as 'holding him still' rather than 'holding him'. Despite that, that was some of the best sex he'd had in years.

"Holy Hell." He breathed.

"You can say that again," Dean smiled and rolled onto his back.

"Hoooooly _Hell_," Seth repeated, making Dean laugh. Standing up, Dean threw away the condom.

"So," he said, turning back to Seth. Seth grinned. Seeing Dean fully naked, post orgasm made Seth smile. And, he began to harden again. "How are we gonna play this at work tomorrow?" The taller man asked, bringing Seth back to reality and making the dark haired man frown.

….

"Hey," Roman said, walking up to Dean the next day at work. "Paige and I have been texting today, and, in a round about way, I asked her how old she was."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, looking up from the inventory list. This was sure to be interesting.

"I knew she was young, but... I didn't know she was _that_ young." Roman said, looking to his phone, and then back to Dean.

Dean began clicking the click pen he was holding. "How old is she?"

"Twenty-two," Roman said, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "She was eighteen when Nina was born. She hadn't even graduated high school before I was a father."

"Damn," Dean replied. Not one hundred percent sure what to say. "Is that, like, a problem?"

"I don't know yet," Roman answered, even though he thought it might be an issue. Roman was ready to settle down, and he was guessing Paige wasn't. She still had a lot of life to live. She was young and single with only a few responsibilities. He wondered why Paige was dating _him_, a single father, at all. _Probably because she wants to fuck you._

"Well, if you need help figuring it out, ask Seth."

"Real supportive, Dean." Roman laughed.

"No problem," Dean winked and went back to work.

...

Punk looked over the call log again. This guy, Randy Orton, had been calling every week since they opened. He had asked Seth about it, but Seth didn't know who he was, or _said_ he didn't know. There was a big difference between those two things.

Punk had learned a painful lesson in trust a long time ago. He didn't trust anyone except his wife. On some level, he knew it was hurting him, but the pain of betrayal hurt more. Someone was betraying him right now.

Randy Orton, as it turned out, worked for Auto Authority. Someone at SEA was talking to him every week. That was how AA was stealing marketing campaigns at the last second. After all the billboards and commercials were finalized, but before they were up, AA's ads hit the airwaves. Punk's advertising was limited to radio, and that meant was money plus a smaller market share.

Sure, things were going fine, but they could be even better. That was what frustrated the young business owner. He wanted to be the best. Not just the best in Chicago, but the whole state. The whole fucking continent. The world. And someone was fucking that up for him. He wouldn't stand for it.

AJ had warned him that a witch hunt could destroy the business. She hadn't taken into account a quiet, well planned witch hunt. That's what Punk's mind had settled on. Plus, the bastard stabbing him in the back wouldn't see it coming, which would make their firing all the more satisfying.

Punk set down the call log, and pulled a business card out of his pocket. It read;

"_Paul Heyman, Professional Snoop._"

On the back was a phone number. Punk dialed it into his cell phone and waited.

"Heyman here. How can I help you?" The guy sounded like a real asshole. _Perfect._

"Hello, Mr. Heyman. I need you to do some digging around my business."

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update. My cat spilled my glass of water all over my laptop. But now it's fixed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Trigger warning**: homophobic slur, rough sex.

**Under The Hood**

"Has Roman been avoiding me?" Paige sighed as she handed Seth a towel. Seth had just finished his workout and was sweating, but after that question he was sweating even more.

"I don't know," but he did know. Roman was sorting through his feelings about their age difference.

Paige's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Seth was lying to her. "Wow. You're a bloody awful liar."

"Don't make me tell you," Seth tried to make her sympathetic. She just narrowed her eyes. Seth was tongue tied. He didn't want to get into other people's business, but he had hooked them up. He was partially responsible. "Fine, he's avoiding you, but you're gonna have to ask him why."

"Okay," she nodded. "You're off the hook." She turned back to the gym floor. There were a few people finishing up before closing time. Then she remembered to ask. "Hey, how's it going with Dean?"

"Oh, we had sex on Monday." Seth said casually. Paige yelped and jumped up and down, smiling ear to ear. Seth chuckled and nodded. None of his other friends had ever been that excited for him before.

"Was it good?" She asked, beaming.

"Hell yes," Seth enthused.

"What's happened since then?"

"Well," Seth thought about it. It had been two days since they had dinner and /dessert/. "We can't flirt at work, and that's the only time we see each other. So we text."

"Like, sexting?" She inquired.

"There's a lot of innuendo, but no. Usually we're just getting to know each other. I think it's easier for Dean to tell me stuff that way." Seth chewed on his lip for a moment. "There was one time... At the barbecue actually... When he told me a little about his parents. I didn't say anything and Dean walked away." Seth sighed. "I still feel like shit about that. But I think I'm making up for it now."

"Have you talked about his family again? About his ex?" Paige questioned.

"Not yet, but we're getting there." Seth nodded, feeling confident in his answer.

"Good. Hey! Why don't you make a date with him? Like, an actual date, y'know?" Paige suggested.

"No, no. We're casual." Seth dismissed. The Brit made a disapproving face. "What?" He asked.

"There's nothing casual about sex," Paige said in a way that made Seth believe he couldn't argue with her. Her opinion was set and wouldn't change. But he was going to try anyway.

"Oh, like you haven't had sex with Roman." He scoffed.

"I haven't," she said. Then she blushed a bit. The gears in Seth's head started turning. Seth knew that Paige had feelings for Roman, so she wouldn't be embarrassed about that. Was she embarrassed cause they were talking about sex? No, they had discussed him having sex with Dean. She started blushing when he brought up her having sex. Putting the pieces together, Seth figured it out.

"You're a virgin," he stated.

"No," Paige tried to lie, but he saw right through it.

"Oh my God. You've never had sex?!" Seth nearly shouted. Paige put her hands up as if to cover his mouth.

"Shhh! I have to work here! Don't do that!" She was pissed, and Seth would have felt bad if he weren't so shocked.

"Does Roman know?" He whispered, leaning over to get closer to her.

"No, and if you tell him, I swear to God-!"

"No!" Seth cut her off. "I wouldn't do that!" He stared at the angry young girl in front of him and began to smile. She was serious. She had honestly never slept with anyone. _Anyone._ It was mind blowing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" She hissed.

"I guess… I'm just excited for you! Like, ugh, I can't explain it." He said shaking his head, still smiling. He really couldn't explain it, but he _was_ excited for her. She had a whole new experience ahead of her. And hopefully a mind-blowing one. "You're gonna regret all that time you wasted," he chuckled quietly.

"Oh, shut up, slut," she laughed out of relief. Paige realized Seth wasn't going to make fun of her. People usually did when they found out, but not Seth. He was excited for her. Excited to see how she reacted to something new. He was being a friend to her. That was something new in itself.

"I suggest you tell Roman next time you talk," Seth said, thinking of his and Roman's conversation. Roman thought Paige was hiding something from him, and she was. She was hiding her virginity. That was a big secret to keep from someone you're dating.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready," she said, getting grumpy again.

"Alright." Seth shrugged.

"I suggest you ask Dean on a date," Paige snapped at his glib reply.

"I'll ask him when I'm ready," Seth said back in a British accent, mocking Paige. She slapped him on the arm and smirked. He was irritating, but he was funny.

"Is this guy bothering you?" A tinny rasp of a voice surprised Seth. He looked to the source and saw a guy about his height staring at him.

If Seth hadn't been completely head over heels for Dean, he would have tried to sleep with this guy. He was tall, tanned, had a god like physique, a buzz cut, tattooed arms, and intense, piercing eyes. Something about the guy said 'danger', but Seth could go for that now and again.

"No, Randy, and again, I don't need your help," Paige's voice wavered. Seth's gaze snapped back to her instantly. Paige was trying her best to look annoyed, but he could tell she was frightened. Her hands moved in a way that revealed her nervousness.

Seth felt his stomach turn.

If he had liked this guy for a single second, he had been wrong. In their three years of knowing each other, Seth had never seen Paige scared or nervous. It was unnerving to see her like that, and Seth's dislike for the man flashed through him in an instant. This man wasn't a person; he was a predator.

"Alright, I was just trying to be a nice guy." The man said with a creepy smile and a shake of his head. Then he reached toward Paige, and Seth grabbed his wrist in a millisecond.

"Hey, faggot, I didn't know I needed your permission to get a towel." The stranger said with the same sick smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

Rage crackled along Seth's muscles as the insult lingered. Then utter embarrassment as he saw the towels behind Paige. Of course the guy could have asked her to move before he reached, but he didn't. Seth knew he was trying to intimidate her, trying to get a reaction from him. And the creep succeeded. Seth had laid a hand on him_. Idiot_. Seth had been bullied enough in his life to know better.

"Sorry," he said, letting go of the man's wrist. "I thought you were trying to hurt my friend. But that's not something you would do, right? Because you're such a _nice guy_?" Seth made the sarcasm clear.

"Yep," the tattooed man said, smiling in earnest now. It made Seth's skin crawl. "Have a good night. I'll see you Friday," he said to Paige. He stared at her, but didn't give Seth a second glance. Then he left without another word.

"What the fuck?" Seth breathed as the guy walked away. "You have to deal with that scumbag?"

"It's part of the job," she said quietly. "If you're a girl that works at a gym, you have to deal with stupid stuff like that."

"One, you don't _have_ to do anything. Two, that was not 'stupid stuff'. That guy made my skin crawl." Something about that guy's presence, or demeanor told Seth to stay away. On paper he was an even match with that guy, and Seth _still_ didn't want to fight him. The guy was rotten to the core and had malice in his heart. A true sadist, if Seth had ever met one.

"Well, he's only here three times a week and one of them is my off day. So it's not so bad."

"If he's a regular, how come I haven't seen him before?" Seth inquired.

"He used to come earlier in the day, but now he's been coming in closer and closer to closing time." Paige said, going to pick up the towel bin and get back to business. She didn't want to think about-

"Wait, what?! Paige, you know how that looks to me, right? You're a smart girl. Don't tell me you're not connecting the dots." Seth was starting to legitimately worry about his friend's safety. Nothing was past that guy. Paige had to know that. "Look, I'll come to the gym when he's here, just so I can keep an eye on him."

"I don't need a babysitter," she protested.

"I don't care. I'll be here."

...

Roman looked at his phone and considered calling Paige. He was missing her like crazy, and her texts of 'can we please talk?' were weighing on him. He wanted to talk to her, but he was afraid of what he might say.

After long and careful consideration, Roman realized he was jealous of her. He was jealous of her youth and freedom. She wasn't tied down like he was, and it made him green with envy.

The guilt from that realization was eating him up. Roman loved Nina. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone or anything, but he missed having freedom too. Even though he was smart enough to know better, he felt bad. So bad, that he had bought Nina a new TV for her room. Shit, he had taken her to see Disney on Ice too, something he had sworn he would never do.

Nina was a blessing, and she made him happy, but there were things out there that could add to that happiness. Paige was one of them, but he couldn't explain his absence without admitting things he didn't want to admit.

"You gonna do any work today, Reigns?" Punk asked as he walked by. Not even looking at Roman.

"Sorry, boss." Roman said, pocketing his phone and getting back to work.

...

Punk reached his office and nearly sighed with relief. The PI was here. He was finally going to get to the bottom of this information leak. Upon entering, the fat, balding man turned to Punk.

"Mr. Punk?" Heyman asked, reaching to shake Punk's hand.

"Punk is fine," he said, shaking the private investigator's hand. They sat down. The PI stared at Punk in a crude manner. Punk could feel the man sizing him up. Punk didn't like it, but this man was here to help.

"So what's happening here? One of these guys sleeping with your wife? Embezzling?" Heyman asked, opening his laptop bag, and pulling the ancient looking machine out.

"Are you Amish or something? That machine is older than Stan Lee," Punk laughed. Heyman laughed too, surprising Punk. He was beginning to like the PI.

"Old habits, Mr. Punk," Heyman smiled. "So, why did you call me?"

Punk's brow furrowed in thought. It was complicated to explain to a stranger. "Well, someone inside this business is giving information to my competition. They're answering phone calls from the competition, and talking anywhere from two to ten minutes."

"Who usually answers the phone?" Heyman said, typing already.

"Seth Rollins. He's been here since we opened. You gonna start investigating him?" Punk was curious how this all worked.

"No, I start with the least suspicious. Then move on. You have a list of employees? Addresses, phone numbers?" Heyman asked. Punk pulled up the list on his computer and emailed it to Heyman. "I'll get started with this tonight."

...

"Oh God, Dean!" Seth grabbed Dean's hair rougher than he'd meant to, but the blond was teasing him.

They were the last people at work. Seth had suggested they go back to his place, but they never made it out the door.

Dean had pushed Seth into the sixties model... Something? Saying he'd "always wanted to fuck in one of these". The shorter man couldn't object.

Seth thought the blowjob was just to get him ready, but Dean was drawing it out. Teasing Seth into a frenzy seemed to be one of Dean's favorites. Just when Seth felt like he was going to explode, the mechanic would pull away from his cock and start kissing him ferociously. The last time it happened Seth thought he might die. He needed to come and Dean just wasn't letting him.

"Ya like that?" Dean purred, licking a wide stripe up the dark haired man's shaft. Putting pressure on the vein under the head.

"God, yes," Seth groaned. His cock twitched with want as Dean made his way back up to Seth's mouth. Seth had had enough of this. He grabbed the back of Dean's head and pushed the blond back down toward his painfully hard member. "Finish me off." Seth commanded, holding Dean's head down on his cock.

Dean had to keep from smiling. He had been wondering how long it would take for the other man to take charge. Three denials was apparently enough. Sure, Seth was getting rough, but Dean was into it.

He took Seth's cock as deep as he could, making the other man groan in pleasure. Dean started to move and realized Seth hadn't let go of him. Seth was holding him on his cock and only giving him about three inches. Just enough to bob his head. Heat rushed through Dean's veins. Seth was dominating, and he liked it. It was a shock to the system, but a good one.

"Mmm, yeah, just like that," Seth hummed in approval. "Suck me off." Dean's cock twitched at Seth's lusty tone. No man had ever spoken to him like that and Dean found that he loved it.

Seth felt Dean becoming more enthusiastic, and moaned with relief. He was going to finish this time, and Dean was gonna make him do it.

"That's right, Dean. Make me come," he told the blond exactly what to do. He heard Dean whimper around his cock and realized his partner was enjoying the dirty talk. He was enjoying being dominated. Something Seth thought the mechanic would never be okay with. But there was Dean moaning around his cock while being dominated. It was like a dream. Maybe he could add to Dean's arousal. "You like my cock in your mouth, don't you?"

Dean just hummed in response, making Seth's balls tighten. God, Dean was really digging this. Holding him down even harder, Seth thrust a little with every bob of Dean's head. A moan vibrated through Seth's dick.

"That's right. Take my cock," Seth commanded softly. Dean palmed himself through his jeans; Seth really had him going. He was insanely turned on. "You ready for my cum? You ready to gulp it all down?" Seth asked, watching the other man respond.

Dean moaned around the shorter man's cock. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more than Seth's load. The dominance the dark haired man was showing had him harder than ever. The pace quickened and Dean kept up, badly wanting to make Seth come. Seth grabbed handfuls of Dean's hair, making sure he couldn't move this time. The blond would bring him release no matter what.

"Ready?" He asked for the last time. Dean nodded once. That was all Seth needed. His release slammed into him and his seed spilled into Dean's waiting mouth. After all the teasing, his orgasm was earth shattering. His toes were curled and his ears were ringing. Nothing existed except Dean and his own thrumming pulse.

Opening his eyes, he stared up at the roof of the car. He had no idea how he was going to take care of Dean after that. Then he felt Dean move and heard the car door open.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked when he realized Dean was leaving the car.

"To, uh," Dean's face was red with embarrassment, and he was trying to cover a spot on his jeans. "I need to-"

Seth cut Dean off with a searing kiss. It was all Seth could do not to laugh. Not to add to Dean's embarrassment, but in triumph. He had made Dean come and hadn't even touched his cock.

"What was that for?" Dean asked, feeling a bit less embarrassed.

"I like you," Seth said simply, running his fingers through Dean's hair. He had messed it up pretty bad. "You don't have to be embarrassed around me."

Dean gave Seth a small smile. "Okay. Now I'm gonna make a quick trip to the bathroom before we leave."

"We?" The dark haired man questioned.

"Yeah, we're going back to your place." Dean smiled and gave Seth a peck on the cheek.

Dean left the car and headed off toward the bathroom. Seth hoped he took a while to clean up. Seth wasn't going anywhere for a while. He zipped up his pants, leaned back in the seat, and smiled up at the roof of the car. Yeah, not going anywhere for a long while.

**A/N**: please review


End file.
